opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Magnus vs Marcus:The Battle of New World Captains
Magnus is in the air jumping over the Sea Demon Magnus: I got you now Nitoryou: Cross Cannon *Magnus prepares to do the attack, but Jacky punches him *Magnus' arm closed and he blocked the punch *Although that, he was sent flying away *The giant wind slash finally cut the ship in two and Jacky was hit head on and blasted in the same direction *Marcus who was dodging the wind blade hoped on to Jacky's shoulder, but got sent away along with the 2 Jacky: KAU KAU KAU! (YOU BASTARD SWORDSMAN) *Swim hits a mountain in an island and Jacky, falls half way trough the way while MJ is sent 3 quarters of the way *Jacky then swiftly walks trough the ocean floor and reaches teh sialnd in a mere minute while MJ swims right before jacky but gets farther and farther behind Marcus: Damn yo Jacky your too fast *picks up speed and arrives in the island half a minute later than Jacky* *a big shot of Jacky with a huge cut in his hand and arriving by swim; a big box says Swim VS Jacky; then Swim prepares to do the attack he wanted to use on Jacky before he got punched Marcus: Shit if i let this happen Rici will kill me *a tiny dark blue glow appears around him* *Marcus is seen in a new panel kicking straight on Magnus Wind slash and the wind slash Literally BREAKING Marcus:hmmph to easy *close up of Marcus Face and a box says ...VS MARCUS* *Marcus and Magnus are seen falling staring eye in the eyes while Jacky his trowing his fist at them Marcus and Magnus: stop bothering in *huge shot of Magnus swords, Jacky's punch and MJ's kick clashing into one another *Then a island shot where a smoke could emerges due to the clash and the island is seems full of mountains with irregular shapes *Then seen from the front a shot of huge rock formation looking like sea kings with 2 spiting high pressurized steam and bits of lava; a giant black box saying FOSSIL HELL ISLAND ---- ''TURN 21 *both are falling down in the water uncoscious '???: I'm Back '''Marcus ''semi conscious: huh that voice... it sound... familiar *a black stripe passes trough the 2 and they disapear '''Marcus': It is you *smiles* *Full shot of a pitch black shark with white tribal markings *a black box saying MArcus's Pet: Soup *the 3 fly way over the ocean Soup: Jacky is over there Marcus: good *smiles with his eyes closed* *soup heads down and lands in Jacky's back Jacky: Krau krau (who is in my back) Soup: its me Soup Jacky: kau kau kau (you came back yay) Richard yelling: JACKY STOP TALKING SO LAUD AND WHO THE HECK IS BACK? *jacky grabs Richard and puts him in his back Richard*laying in the ground*: Ahou taichou you won Marcus: I HAVE WON but i used it *spits blood* Richard: Thank God soup came or else you 2 would have drowned Marcus: *grins* yes *falls on the ground uncouscious* *Jacky takes them all into his mouth Soup: take care of them Jacky ill go get some medical help and try and save the rest of them tough i still feel they are not in major danger so BRB *Soup disapears for a milisecond but reapears again with his mouth full of medical pills *Soups unwraps fastening healing pills with his fins but 20 of the packets feel of Soup: wish i had oposable thuumbs *another 50 fall down* Soup yelling with a face faul'''t: STOP FALLING DAMIT *shoves some medical pills down Marcus, Magnus, Richard's and Marimo's troaths '''Marcus, Richard, Magnus, Marimo: THAT TASTED SO BAD *spit in harmony* JACKY INFURIATED: KARAU KARAU KRAU KRAUUUU (DONT SPIT IN MY MOUTH YOU BASTARDS ILL PUNCH YOU TO OBLIVION IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN) *jackys spits them out of his mouth Marcus: you know those 2 dont know how to fly or hover lik us Richard: *noding his head* JAcky*shrinks to tiny form*: Kau kau kau kau (arent you gonna save them?) Marcus and Richard looking back with an evil look: let them drown *evil faces* Soup: *sweatdrops* Jacky: *grows and catches them* Dont be that cruel Marcus: Oh he was that strong of a guy huh? Richard: and he went all ninja on me you should have been there JAcky: KRAU KRAU KRAU (You demons) Soup: starnge i thought they only acted for 3 minutes, then they faint and heal in about 2-3 hours, but theyre up by quite a long time *sudenly the 4 faint and Marcus and richard land in Jackys hand Soup: lets go find the others Jacky *jacky puts them in his mouth again Marcus sleep talking: just alittle more of juice *droling all over* Richard sleep talking: shut up aho taicho *punches Marcus* Marimo sleep talking: My sword dont use it as a cokking utensil*kicks Marcus* Magnus sleep talking: this piece goes and here a voila the puzzle is done *forces his hand on Marcus Face* Marcus: *wakes up* STOP HITINNG BASTARDS *the others wake up Marimo Richard and Magnus: let us sleep *smoke cloud fight Jacky: KRAU KRAU KRAU (STOP PLAYING IN MY MOUTH) Category:Blog posts